


Of Rabbits and Wolves

by WinterSorceress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man lives in an illusion of superiority, but Ymir is awakened from it abruptly when she opens her doors to a mysterious blonde lost in the rain. Soon, she realizes all too well that this stormy night could easily be her last.<br/>But such is the life of a rabbit in a world of invisible wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains out of context manga spoilers and is set in a modern time period.
> 
> This is a Vampire AU explored out of boredom, but planned with fun.

It was a quiet night at the local gym. Most had already headed home at the promise of rain the gathering storm clouds brought. And that was all just fine with the lone woman in the dance room. Her hobby was a more private one after all.  

Feeling completely free with no audience,  Ymir moved without self-consciousness, drifting across the sleek wooden floor with chasing steps that shifted into small turns. The tall brunette nailed leaps, both ballet and modern, before landing to ease into a graceful bend. This was an art she loved in secret and, when alone, it left her sore and tired, yes, but also refreshed and live. It brought her both comfort and amusement knowing her friends believed she only came her to work out.

No one needed to know; only her.

The young college student, however, soon began to feel a chill taking over, even through her black  tank top and workout pants as well as the great sweat she worked up. She soon realized, stopping mid-chaîné , that she swore she was being watched. Casual  spectators, she could handle, but this seemed to be on a whole other level.

Ymir glanced around and detected no one through the glass  walls, which connected to the door.

She wondered if this was what sensing a ghost was like. Shrugging it off, the dancer resumed her beloved work. What she  didn’t _know_ was how close she really was, or how she would be left wishing that’s  _ all _ it had been.

* * *

 

Over the centuries, man has forgotten, huddled in their cities of steel. Theirs was a false security as they became blind to what they now refused to acknowledge the existence of. Many lived oblivious, blissfully oblivious to the truth.

Humans were still prey and were forever hunted.

Ymir was just one of the unsuspecting as she traversed the rain slicked streets, umbrella in hand in defense against the light downpour. Slung over her back, a weathered backpack held her workout clothes, which she had since changed out of, as well as a few other essentials. Her attire now was a simple gray long-sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans while her hair, just as it had been earlier, remained up in her favorite burgundy and gold hairclip; it never matched but she never cared.

The brunette loved these late night strolls back to her apartment. They were usually peaceful and any souls around were very few. Even despite being constantly wary, she felt nearly untouchable. She was a woman to be reckoned with, sly, agile, and thick-skinned.

Yet, even  Ymir could not resist a blonde damsel in distress.

She almost didn’t spot the petite woman curled up on the curb but once she did, her interest and concern were hooked. The first things she noted about the poor girl were how she was absolutely drenched, with no protection against the rain to speak of, and that she appeared beyond upset. She was just a little thing, in a cute blue dress, and all alone in the middle of a stormy night.

This could not be ignored.

Ymir shielded the shivering girl with her umbrella and gazed down at her softly with sympathy. “Hey…girl. What do you think you’re doing out here?”

The blue-eyed woman jolted and gasped, jerking up her golden head in surprise . She then noticed her company and looked up at the brunette like a lost and frightened child. Now that she could see her face, it was obvious that she had been crying, and it made her appear all the more pitiful.

“O-oh…well…I…I’m lost…” she whimpered with an occasional sniffle. “And…I have no idea how to get home…I’m so cold…”

Despite the unfeeling facade she attempted to build back up, her heart ached for her. She wondered how long this precious little lady had been stuck out here and why she was the only person to offer help. Though now that she had, she realized leaving her like this was out of the question, even  though she little idea what to do.

“I see…Where do you live?”  Ymir inquired gently. “Maybe we can get you some directions or even a ride.”

“…Can’t I just stay the night with you?”

That seemingly innocent question was like a slap to the face and the college student stopped short to stare in disbelief. They didn’t even know each other, yet this girl automatically trusted her enough to want her to take her home with her. She was either very brave or very naive, or both.

“What? Hold on here! I-I don’t even know you!” the bewildered brunette declared. She then paused, grudgingly considering as she tried not to melt under those big blue eyes. “What’s your name? How old are you? You better not be some runaway bra-“

“I’m twenty,” the blonde answered quickly, as if to assure herself a place to stay and sensing  Ymir’s softness towards her. “I go by Krista Lenz.”

Relief washed over her, “Oh thank god,” as she held her head; the last thing she needed to worry about was a minor.

“What’s yours?” Krista asked brightly.

At least she wasn’t crying anymore.

With a defeated sigh, she brushed back her dark hair with a slender hand before giving a small smile. “I guess I can’t say no to such a lovely girl. I’m  Ymir ,” she answered with some warmth, not feeling as regretful as she thought she would. She then held out a friendly hand. “Come on. My apartment’s not too far from here. Let’s get you nice and dry.”

Krista beamed and accepted her hand;  Ymir pulled her up almost without effort. “Thank you,  Ymir ! You’re very kind.”

The blonde almost came up to her shoulder, though her compliment led heat to her cheeks. However, she was too preoccupied by how her tiny hand had felt. It had been nearly as cold as ice.

“ Uhh …really I’m not, trust me,” she muttered absently, distracted as she tried to take this all in. “…Your hands are freezing. I hope you realize that.”

The strange pair set off down the street for  Ymir’s place, side by side under an ebony umbrella. Now that she wasn’t curled up in a sorrowful ball,  Ymir couldn’t help but notice that Krista was a fine young woman, with her pure, pale skin, sparkling blue eyes, and smooth, golden hair. She almost had to resist the urge to inquire if she was spoken for. She was quick to scold herself, already having such thoughts about the soaked and hapless girl. 

Ymir promised herself to behave, no matter how many backflips her heart performed in her presence.   


“Uh huh…” Krista hummed as if it was completely normal. She then locked her eyes on hers with a slight excited smile. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

It wasn’t a question, but the brunette paid it no mind. She had already grown used to her certain boldness. Without a second thought, she escorted the cold blonde straight into her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir invites her soaked guest into her apartment and is met with great gratitude. That is, until Krista makes herself at home.

"Here we are…"

Still uneasy, Ymir watched her guest closely as she gazed, wide-eyed, around her second-floor apartment. She knew it wasn’t much, but it was home, her home. At least the girl seemed somewhat impressed, tickling her pride. Outside, the rain continued to fall, but at a relaxed pace.

"This place is so neat! You live here all by yourself?" Krista marveled.

She closed the front door behind her quietly, “Yeah, I do. Though I have old friends living in this complex, so I’m not really alone,: before she spotted the puddle on the tile growing under the dripping blonde’s feet. “…Hold on. I’ll get you a towel.”

"Oh…thank you…"

The brunette hurried across the living room with long strides and headed through the hallway. Popping into her bathroom, she fished out one of her thicker towels from the wooden cabinets before hurrying back. The shivering girl was right where she had left her, attempting to rub away the goose bumps from her uncovered arms.

With care, Ymir wrapped the blonde in the soft fabric. “There…That should help,” she stared with some satisfaction. Soon enough, however, she was fighting the urge to engulf her darling guest in hospitality. “A warm shower is what you really need though. How about it? I’ll throw those clothes in the dryer for you too. You’ll be nice and cozy before you know it.”

Krista gazed up at her host, with her deep blue eyes, as though she alone held up the sun. “Oh…that would be wonderful. How can I ever thank you?”

As unusual as it was to feel towards a stranger, she realized she honestly just wanted to see the little lady happy. After all, she must have been having a horrible night as it was. She _needed_ some love, and she was happy to give it. The way her eyes and voice lit up was just too much to resist, even for her.

"…Just have a good time…I guess," was Ymir’s admittedly sappy reply. "You deserve it…Bathroom’s the first door down the hall when you’re ready."

This time, the brunette swore she could detect wetness and worried she was overwhelming the poor girl. “Hey now…are you alright?”

She received an unsteady nod. “Y-yeah…More than alright. I just…never expected such kind-heartedness tonight,” her guest answered, as if on the verge of tears. “Thank you is a praise too tame.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Now Ymir was beginning to feel bashful. She had expected gratitude, but this was reaching beyond that. Causing her to cry again had not been her intention, but at least now they were tears of joy.

Gently, the college student brushed her damp hair from her face. “Nonsense. Thank you is all I need,” she assured. “Now…off with you.”

Krista seemed convinced, for she smiled and pulled her towel tighter. To her surprise, she then planted a kiss on her cheek, standing on her toes. The affection left her bewildered and pink-faced, even as the other scampered past her.

Yes…this would be an enjoyable night.

 

* * *

 

 

Ymir knocked briskly. “Your clothes are ready,” she announced, attempting to be heard over the running water. “May I come in?”

"Yes, of course!" Krista chimed, voice echoing from behind the white wood door. "It’s your bathroom after all."

The girl’s blue dress was warm and folded in her arms, as well as a few other choice items which made her feel like an awkward teenager, and she balanced them well as she let herself in. The host was greeted with steam and a hot humidity. Across the way, she could detect the other woman bathing behind the curtain and moved quietly to place the clothes on the counter.

Despite the heat, a sudden chill crawled up her spine, not too different from earlier, and she straightened hastily. Instinctively, she looked over her shoulder. A doll-like face was watching her, peeking out from the shower. For a moment, her guest’s expression held some darker emotion before it was hidden by surprise.

Thunder clapped as the storm closed in.

"Oh…I’m sorry…I was just…curious."

If her curiosity was staring at her like she was a tall drink of water while she was dying of thirst, she dreaded seeing her lust. Though that look had since vanished, it had been too startling to dismiss. Ymir was starting to feel uneasy, but was more than willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

After all, what could a little thing like Krista do?

She attempted a friendly smile,” Don’t worry about it. I understand,” and excused herself, still suffering from a small case of nervousness. “I’ll be out in the living room if you need me.”

"Alright!" the blonde agreed, disappearing once more.

Ymir wasted no time in leaving, shutting the door behind her firmly. She sighed to herself, unable to shake the odd feeling that had followed her from the gym. In fact, it was only getting stronger, but she was at a loss what to do.

Fortunately, her phone was kind enough to interrupt her fretting, blaring its ringtone so abruptly that she virtually jumped out of her skin. She was quick to retrieve it from her pocket. Connie’s name and picture stared back at her. Wondering what the dork wanted now, she smirked as she answered.

"What’s up, shorty?"

"How’d you guess it was me?" the shaven headed boy marveled from the other end.

Successfully distracted, the brunette wandered away from the door. “It’s called Caller ID,” she remarked playfully, pacing her carpeted living room.

"Haha, I knew that. I was just testing you," he laughed warmly. "Anyway…Are you back from working out yet? Did you want to come over and hang?"

The proposal was enticing, but a certain prior engagement promised to keep her home. Ymir glanced at the bathroom as the shower cut off. As tempting as it was to introduce Krista to her friends, she felt that this was not the right night to do it. She had a duty to get her home and, until then, keep her in one piece.

"Sorry, Springer. I have a guest. As stupid as this may sound, I picked up this cute blonde."

"How is that stupid? It sounds more like a good time to me."

"Not in _that_ way. She was lost in the storm. I’m letting her stay here for the night."

Connie fell wordless for a few moments, processing her unusually unwise course of action. “Ymir…please tell me you’re joking. There’s no telling who she really is. She could turn out to be a…a werewolf for all we know,” he protested, theatrics included. “…But I know you…You have a sixth sense about people. What do you sense from her?”

His response was entertaining until he questioned how she felt. She had always been one to listen to her gut, but this time it was different. She really liked Krista, so much so that a major part of her had turned a deaf ear to any internal alarm bells. As for why exactly, she couldn’t put her finger on it. What she did know, however, was that she shouldn’t be ignoring it, but surely nothing could happen.

"…"

"I’m not liking that silence. Ymir—"

As if on cue, the door opened in the hallway and it wasn’t long before the blue-eyed dame found her way back to the living room, hair damp and looking much better. “Hey…who are you talking to?” she asked innocently.

Jerking her head to regard her, the young woman discreetly covered the microphone. “Just one of my friends,” she dismissed casually, not wanting her to feel unwelcome. “One sec…”

"Ymir, who is that? Is that her? Listen to me. Don’t ignore your sixth sense. She may only _look_ ‘cute’," her friend urged anxiously.

She remained unconvinced and returned to the call calmly. “Look. I really like this girl. Besides, she barely comes up to my shoulders; she’s harmless.”

"Hey, I’m not that tall either, but I don’t see you bringing me home like a lost puppy…"

"Good-bye, Connie," the brunette droned with slight fondness before hanging up.

Tucking her cell away, the host glanced around for her guest, “Sorry about that,” only to find her lounging on her couch as though she had already visited a dozen times before, white legs crossed as she laid across it with her arms under her golden head. “…Krista? What are you doing? Are you that comfy here?”

"Mhmm…" the other woman hummed. "You could say that…"

Krista’s increased boldness was beginning to irk her. Yet, she calmed herself, deciding to be happy that she had made her feel at home. Instead, she pondered if the girl was hungry, making for the other side of the room to the kitchen.

"How about I make us something to eat?"

"Oh, no thank you. I’m saving room for later," was her nonchalant reply, though it puzzled her. "You’re more than welcome to make something for yourself."

What exactly did she mean by ‘saving room for later’? Ymir had no earthly clue. But more importantly, why was she suddenly acting like she owned the place? Maybe Connie was right.

It was time to get things straight.

Ymir rested her hands on her hips. “Okay…where do you live anyway? I hope you know that, as much as I like you, you’re not staying longer than tomorrow morning.”

Those words were like a switch for her guest. Her attitude changed like she had never seen as she jumped up. Desperation suddenly filled her eyes, tears ready to fall. It was like she had stumbled upon her all over again.

"Y-you can’t! You can’t take me back there!" she cried as if frightened by that very idea. "I lied! I’m sorry. I did run away, but I’m not a minor. Please don’t…"

Within seconds, the blonde was a sobbing, trembling mess. It appeared that Ymir had involved herself with something she hadn’t predicted, yet sympathy was still strong in her. After all, she had once stood in very similar shoes, she realized.

She knew her fear.

Carefully, she approached the distraught girl, brushing her wet cheek to soothe her as she leaned down. “Don’t cry, I promise not to take you back…if you tell me what’s going on,” she offered softly.

Her promise seemed to place her guest at ease and her outburst died down within seconds as she relaxed. She then sat down and the college student followed suit, arm around her small shoulders, though stray sniffles still escaped her. As she waited for her to start talking, her imagination ran wild as she wondered what her story was.

"My family…they don’t want me. I fear what they may do if I go back," Krista explained morosely, staring at her lap. "…They’ve never loved me. I was just a stain on their name."

That was it. This was hitting far too close to home. Ymir could hardly stop herself from wrapping her arms around the other woman. Even her guest stiffening in surprise didn’t deter her and she was glad she wasn’t shoved away.

"Ymir…? What’s wrong?" the blonde asked, perhaps feeling the quaking her memories evoked in her, the sorrow. "…I’m not going to be taken back…am I?"

"No, dear. Of course not…" the host assured through tears of her own. "You shouldn’t have to. No one should make you live with that."

Touched, by both her ruling and affection, Krista returned the gesture, burying her face into her shoulder.

"I’ve…I’ve been in your position…It’s a nightmare. Family is supposed to be unconditional, but…" Ymir trailed off, bracing herself against the past. "…My parents…believed me to be a wicked omen; they were incredibly superstitious. One day…one night, they decided to murder me. I was…terrified. I had dared to believe…that they would never hurt me."

She felt her clutch at her shoulders as the girl pushed away to look her in the face with wondering blues. “…What happened?” she inquired, tensely curious.

Somber, she gazed down at her before glancing away. “…I was lucky to survive…My parents were fortunately relived of custody of me and I became a ward of the state,” the brunette concluded quietly. She then locked eyes with hers with meaning, loosening her embrace and letting her arms fall. “I won’t let that happen to you; you deserve to be safe…Darling…you can stay as long as you need. I’ll take care of you.”

Krista lit up with joy and gratitude. Warmly, her host smiled at her, amber eyes soft, especially when the other’s hands reached to wipe the wetness away from her cheeks. They then settled to hold her face with adoration.

The kiss, however, was highly unanticipated, and her mouth was upon hers without delay. Ymir was flabbergasted, struggling to handle what was happening. It soon became seemingly futile as a strange fog settled over her mind; she relaxed, beginning to cooperate.

She only continued to fall prey to the fetching blonde’s affection, allowing her to deepen it. Sensation flickered when she explored her more intimately, caressing with both hands and tongue, virtually having her under her control. The brunette realized it felt like she had succumb to some trance, but could only shudder under her delicate fingers.

Nearly breathless, her petite guest tugged away, beholding her with heated interest. “Ymir…I cannot resist you…Your kind soul calls to me…” she murmured, infatuated. “And your handsome beauty…your wisdom…I have never before met such a…desirable woman. I am in love.”

Ymir remained in a daze, barely understanding for an obscure minute. Meanwhile, Krista resumed her conquest, showering her slender neck with hungry attention. A modest moan escaped her when the other dragged her tongue up her jugular lasciviously. However, instinctive panic jolted her to her senses when a rapacious breath tickled her throat.

The woman gasped as clarity rushed back to her. Alarm seized her when she recognized the distressing fault of their circumstance. The young girl probably had little idea what she was jumping into, and she was not about to tolerate it.

"Wait!" Ymir urged anxiously, pushing her away by her shoulders. "What do you think you’re doing! We shouldn’t be doing this…"

Hurt confusion came to her guest’s innocent eyes. “But…I thought you liked me…” she whined, puppy dog eyes threatening to melt away her resolve. “I like you too. Why can’t we be together? Do you…not like girls?”

Ymir had to hold down a snort. “Make no mistake. I am batty for dames like you,” she corrected wryly before growing serious once more. “But…you’ve had a rough night. You’re probably not thinking clearly…I mean, I’m not saying absolutely not, but…no diving into this headfirst, okay?”

Practically sulking from rejection, Krista nodded but was far from thrilled. The taller woman had expected as much and wasn’t too concerned. The blonde would, quite frankly, get over it, especially if things went well.

"Just one step at a time…" she continued, grabbing the TV remote from the glass coffee table. They both needed a distraction from all this before the sexual tension turned nasty. "How about a movie? You can pick; just no pornos, frisky."

That last remark earned her a small, playful smirk from the other, successfully re-breaking the ice, which had since froze over. It also gave her hope that it would be smooth sailing for the rest of the night. Her guest’s antics were seriously trying, both to her patience and self-restraint, and she wanted nothing more than to just be able to relax and enjoy her company.

It was a false hope…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to bring herself to suspect her strange guest, Ymir at first forces herself to ignore the gathering signs of danger as it closes in. Only Connie is willing to believe something is very wrong.  
> But what could a little thing like Krista do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Warnings for potential out of context manga spoilers as well as implied sexual content

It had began without warning, assaulting her unsuspecting mind and heating her body with unwilling arousal. Mental images ran wild, erotic and suggestive, and all of the woman who sat beside her, utterly oblivious. Her imagined moans echoed as her bare body writhed and arched under hers, under her lustful ministrations.

"Ymir?" A delicate hand on her thigh and a concerned voice brought her back to blessed reality.

Ymir gasped harshly, “Huh? What?” and stammered, utterly dazed. Returning to her frayed senses, she inhaled deeply and exhaled carefully, loosening her death grip on the dark gray arm of the couch. “K-Krista? …What…what just happened?”

The other woman regarded her, greatly concerned. “I was hoping _you_ would tell _me_. Are you alright? You…seem flustered.”

She _was_ flustered. The brunette had had fantasies before and even extremely rare wet dreams, but never had she experienced one like that while _wide awake_. Whatever had caused it, it wasn’t welcome, and, quite frankly, was taking this too far.

Ymir feared it would end up coaxing her into committing an act she would regret.

Struggling to calm herself, she held her head, breathing erratic. “I…I suppose…I…I just need a breather…”

Shakily, she rose to her feet, pausing their movie as she did so, before making her way across the room to the hallway. She attempted to ignore the blonde, who she could sense staring after her. She didn’t even dare wonder how weirded out she must have been. How could she sincerely face her after that, whatever _that_ was?

So frazzled, she missed Krista’s scowl of frustration in her haste. Instead, she headed for the sanctuary of her restroom, none the wiser, and flung on the light. Once she shut the door behind her, she hunched over the sink, attempting to rein herself in.

The resident was quiet for a long moment, dark hair hiding her sharp eyes, but the question begged to be spoken. “…What the fuck is going on here?” she hissed to herself, head whirling as she brought it up to meet her own gaze in the mirror. “Who _is_ this girl? …This isn’t normal…”

Ever since Krista had came into the picture, matters had steadily become more and more distressing. Strange behavior was abound with her and her demeanor seemed ever-changing. It was just impossible to pin the true her down and, even more so, figuring out what her actual intentions were.

No…the girl wanted her; she lusted for her. That much was chillingly obvious. She was beginning to doubt, however, that she had ever been lost or on the run in the first place. There was something else going on. Whatever it was, Ymir had a creeping feeling that it was already too late to escape it.

Was she really trapped?

The young woman shook her head absurdly. What was she thinking? Krista was nothing more than human, and there was no conceivable way she could be anything else. Perhaps her guest wasn’t the only one having a strenuous night.

She had to pull herself together…

Still fighting off the previous provocation, Ymir twisted on the running water and, for a few moments, allowed the white noise to sedate her muddled mind. Briskly, she rinsed her heated face, repressing her libido, before breathing slowly, putting everything together with calmer logic. Droplets rolled off her chin.

No matter which way she sliced this, she came to the same conclusion. She didn’t feel safe. Yet, at the same time, she couldn’t just kick her out. It was already downright pouring outside.

Would Connie and Sasha possibly come over if she asked? There was always safety in numbers. Besides, Connie was no doubt worried; he wouldn’t hesitate to fly over. She wouldn’t even have to finish her sentence.

Everything would be alright.

Drying off with a hand towel, the brunette found herself smiling again. That was, however, until something caught her attention. Some color drained back out of her face when its identity dawned on her.

"Okay…now I _know_ she’s trying to bait me.”

There was no chance that her guest ‘accidentally’ forgot her panties, dainty and delicate, on her bathroom floor. Though, she had to admit, it was a bold move and was threatening to unravel her composure all over again. Just imagining the fact that she had been exposed the whole time she had been making out with her…

Trying her best to seem unfazed, Ymir left to address its owner.

The blonde’s head jerked up as soon as she entered the doorway. This time, she hadn’t moved, apparently having been waiting patiently. She remained sitting on the couch, legs crossed, looking like the innocent darling she wasn’t in that light blue dress.

"Is everything okay?"

She rose an eyebrow, unfooled. “I think you would know. You left something behind. I suggest you get it…” she stated firmly, pointing a helpful thumb over her shoulder. “Look. I don’t know what your game is, but you’re lucky it’s storming. There’s only so much one can take.”

Nonchalant, Krista rose to her feet and offered a small bow. “My apologies…”

To her host’s relief, she ambled past her without another word. No sooner than she had vanished from sight, she sighed and plopped herself over on her couch wearily. She massaged her temples.

How’d it get like this?

All Ymir knew was that she needed company.

"I’m inviting some friends over; just so you know," she announced, reaching for her phone once she recovered.

"Oh…that won’t do at all…"

The college student froze. There had been something downright disturbing in Krista’s voice, and in the way she now stared at her from the hallway. Unnerved, she could only watch as the girl practically stalked back to her.

She stammered numbly, wide-eyed, as she helped herself into her lap, virtually straddling her. “W-what…what are you—?”

"Shh…" her guest hushed her with a lone finger. Up close like this, her eyes gleamed unnaturally. "Don’t fight…You’re mine…"

The fog that settled over this time was absolute; the world she knew was eclipsed and her awareness was stolen away.

 

* * *

 

"She’s still not answering!"

"Connie…it’s late. They’re probably asleep." Sasha yawned . "Give it a break. You’re going to piss her off."

But Connie wasn’t about to listen. There was something wrong; he could feel it. More intently than ever, he paced the living room, dialing their old friend over and over.

"I don’t care. Even if Ymir answers like a cat from hell, at least I’ll know she’s not in trouble."

Her best friend rolled her brown eyes from their beat-up couch. “At least stop pacing. You’re making me-“

"Hey!"

"What? What happened?"

"Someone turned off her phone."

 

* * *

 

A cold hand brushed her cheek.

"Such a pretty thing. If only I could keep you…"

Gradually, Ymir returned to the world, seeking vision with unfocused eyes. The first thing she observed was that she was now laying flat on her back, on a supple surface. Lightning lit up her surroundings, illuminating her bedroom.

But how did she get here? She couldn’t remember a thing and nothing seemed to make sense. She still felt so light-headed.

Then she finally noticed the other presence.

"…K-Krista?"

It was the blonde, no mistake about it. Yet, she seemed so vastly different, though her appearance hadn’t changed. There was a menacing edge to her, as she stared her down, satisfied.

She smiled at her, though it gave her no comfort. “Oh…good. You’ve snapped out of it…” she cooed with a sense of utter control.

"…Snapped out of what? W-what happened?" the resident questioned, voice just as weak as the rest of her numb body.

Behind the captor, her silver wall mirror showed only the captive; she wondered briefly if she was simply dreaming.

Krista didn’t answer at first. Instead, she crept over to her, bestriding her as she helped herself to her unguarded mouth leisurely. For a few seconds, she found herself submitting, before the other pulled away.

"Don’t worry about it…" the girl breathed as though practically drunk with excitement. "All you need to know, sweet rabbit, is that you’re now mine."

Hold the phone…

"Yours? What….? Who are you?" Ymir growled, beginning to gather her senses. However, it was when she went to sit up that she discovered something even more troubling. "Why can’t I move? What the hell did you do to me?"

The sound of her guest’s giggling stopped her short and dispersed her anger with uncertainty. “Oh dear…You’re asking the wrong questions. Who I am is irrelevant compared to what I am,” she corrected. “But I’ll give you credit for your feistiness. Many of the others would be pleading for mercy by now.”

"W-what you are?" the woman repeated in shocked disbelief.

Krista leaned into her again, running her tongue along her ear sensually. “Mhmm…” she hummed. She then moved onto her neck, nuzzling it almost possessively. “…I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been tempted to feast prematurely. The smell of your blood…your heartbeat…Simply delicious…”

Her words struck her with chills, so inhuman in nature. Fear grew heavy in the pit of her stomach. It all made sense now, but now she wished it didn’t. Now she realized that, in her kindness, she had let an undead being right into her home.

As though sensing her thoughts, the blonde straightened, tucking a golden strand behind her…pointed ear. “Don’t blame yourself. Nothing you could’ve done would’ve saved you,” she assured with twisted sweetness. “Your fate was sealed the moment I discovered you dancing and chose you as my prey. You were so lovely; I couldn’t resist such a victim.”

That had been her? Did that also mean she had been out there in the rain waiting specifically for her? The true hopelessness of her predicament crashed upon her. if she had followed Connie’s advice, would she have killed her then?

Ymir had been trapped from the start, trapped in the vampiress’s grasp…

Helpless, the brunette gazed up at the other woman with new eyes, actions and words submissive, imploring. “…What do you plan to do with me?”

"I’m glad you asked…" her huntress answered. Her eyelids fluttered seductively as she reached back to run her dainty fingers up her victim’s thigh, drawing a moan from her throat as her head rolled back in the throes of sensation. "Blood isn’t the…only thing we crave from humans. As you probably know…we have horrible table manners, as much as we love ‘playing’ with our food…"

The human shuddered. Her last night was to be spent at the mercy of an admittedly attractive vampiress, able to do nothing more than lay back as she was ravished then drained. In all honesty, this was probably on the list of secret ways she never knew she wanted to die.

But that didn’t mean she was ready…

"Please…" she pleaded, hardly able to move even as Krista crept forward once more to assault her slender neck. It was as if she couldn’t keep away. She gasped, feeling an instinctive prick of fright. "Please…I don’t want to die…Krista, don’t do this…"

"Shh…I’ll be gentle…" the vampiress hushed her, as though she were a child. Smoothly, she then slipped her white hand beneath her shirt, pulling it up as she slid it northwards over her living chest. "Don’t fight the wolf. Enjoy your final hour…"

Ymir stared up at her, hope fading fast. She only watched, powerless, as the other reached her bra and deftly uncovered her breasts. Heat touched her cheeks and she averted her amber gaze.

"You know…I still can’t decide what I’ll relish more…" Krista murmured suggestively as her hands explored. "Taking your blood…or taking you."

Slyly, the woman scooted back, blue eyes on hers. With nimble, teasing fingers, she set to work on her pesky jeans, undoing the silver button and slowly unzipping her pants. Her victim groaned with budding arousal, knowing what was next.

"Mmm…I can only imagine being in your position, completely vulnerable and at the mercy of another’s lust…" she purred. "Don’t fret; I’ll take care of you."

After that, she didn’t know what had driven her to such a peculiar state of mind, but she abruptly had little problem with her current circumstance. “Krista…”

The blonde perked up, puzzled. “Hmm?”

"Come here…" she beckoned her and the girl complied, curious about her change in mood. Maybe it was all the stress that had built up or realizing she had nothing left to lose, but when the vampire drew closer, she stroked her pale face. "…No matter what you are…that doesn’t change that…we both wouldn’t mind this…"

Her words must have rung true for her as well. Only a few seconds passed before Ymir’s body was freed from her hold. All the while, Krista beheld her with tenderness, touched that her prey was willing to love her.

Unrestrained, she guided the girl’s mouth to her own, kissing her softly, slowly. Her undead guest was admittedly cold, yet she didn’t miss the passion buried beneath her lust. It only made it easier to accept her fate, at the hands of a supernatural being who had love for her. And it was like Krista had said:

‘ _Enjoy your final hour_.’

Her deft digits undoing the back of the blonde’s blue dress, Ymir did just that; both living and dead, the two women made love amidst the rolling storm.

 

* * *

 

In the sated aftermath of their session, an unexpected calm settled over them. The pair laid, unclothed and spent, together atop the bed. Content, the vampiress rested her head on Ymir’s chest, as the human ran her fingers through her golden hair soothingly.

Like this, the brunette could see Krista’s own mark, left by the bite that damned her.

"Say…Krista?"

The other woman didn’t even open her eyes, “Hmm?” but hummed in question.

Ymir swallowed discreetly, choosing her curious words with care. “What you told me about your family…how much of that was true? Was any of it?” she pressed quietly.

She recalled well how she had opened her heart to her, and all over a lie. The brunette understood the reason, however, but still wanted answers. She craved to hear the vampiress’s real story.

Krista, on the other hand, wasn’t so eager. It was evident in the way she stiffened, blue eyes flying open. Suddenly, she had a feeling the so-called deception hadn’t been that far from the truth.

Her gaze then darkened as she hesitantly relaxed. “…Yes…some of it rings true…only I haven’t seen them…in over a hundred years,” she admitted grimly.

Already, she felt sorry for asking, for digging up ancient, obviously painful, history. “I’m sorry…Do you miss them?” Despite that, she knew she had already opened Pandora’s box; she might as well see what was inside. “Or…were they really like mine?”

The other scowled at the memory. “My mother was. She hated me, her bastard daughter,” she replied dismally, hatred haunting her words. “She…She’s the reason, the reason why I’m like this…”

Ymir had expected bad, but that sound horrible. “Y-you mean…your mother turned you into a vampire?”

Krista nodded weakly. “Well…close enough. My father was a respected lord, responsible for protecting his lands from threats…even the supernatural,” was her tense explanation. “A vampire threatened to prey upon our people, if we didn’t provide him an offering. My father left to attend a council about how to best handle him…He should’ve never left me alone with her.”

Already, the human’s throat was closing up with dread.

The vampire’s voice was quiet now. “…I had just settled into bed when she summoned me downstairs. I obeyed, oblivious to what awaited me,” and it threatened to crack as she continued. “I was terrified to find she had invited the vampire into our home. But that fear was nothing compared to what I felt hearing…that she told him…that he could have the lord’s daughter…as his offering.”

Flabbergasted, the brunette propped herself up on her elbows, forcing Krista to sit beside her instead. “W-what! That’s fucked up!” she exclaimed, in utter disbelief. She didn’t dare imagine what it must have been like. “And the vampire just went with it? Didn’t he realize something was off?”

She folded her hands in her naked lap and stared down at them. “…He didn’t care. He was being given a blue-eyed maiden; he wasn’t about to say no. He did, however, turn me out of pity.”

Her heart hurt for her. She should’ve figured that, surely, some vampires were the results of tragedies. The one before her was more than enough proof of that. She knew now that she would view them with new eyes.

However, one more puzzle begged to be solved.

"Did your father ever find out?"

Again, the girl nodded, lifting her eyes to meet hers. “He was furious. In fact, when he discovered me as a vampire, he mourned…He promised me revenge and, in turn, threw my mother at my feet. “By the small smirk, that had found its way to her face, revenge had been good. “His cold-hearted wife became my first meal, my first taste of blood.”

It was a chilling conclusion, but justice nonetheless. More importantly, it reminded her of her own fate. She had allowed it to slip her mind as she lost herself in the cold blonde and, honestly, she had hoped Krista would forget as well. Or maybe she would even spare her out of fondness.

Ymir was silent for a long moment, considering her luck. “…Are you still going to kill me?”

Her guest didn’t hesitate, “Yes…” but her voice was hushed, as though it came from a mouse. “I still intend to drain you.”

Fear rippled through her; a sickness settled in her stomach. “Why?” she breathed, fighting off despair as she sat up completely. She felt betrayed, despite their clear relationship, predator and prey. “Have I not shown you kindness…and even love? Why do you wish to kill me, even now?”

This time, it was Krista who fell quiet. “…Because I love you.”

Her answer flew right over her head. “…Huh?”

"Because I love you…and can’t keep you," Krista elaborated darkly. "I shall claim you as death takes you…You may not be mine in this world, but you shall be in the next."

The brunette could hardly believe her ears, and didn’t want to. The vampire’s reason was beyond creepy, strangely sweet, but creepy. She began to sink into denial, that this couldn’t possibly be happening to her.

Ymir wasn’t ready to die.

"No," she refused firmly, leaving to bed to retrieve and don her clothes. "No, I refuse. You are going to leave, right now."

For a split second, the blonde seemed somewhat bewildered by her human lover’s protest. Her surprise became amusement; she smiled as if it was the cutest thing. She too then sought to get dressed.

"I don’t know about that," she dismissed casually, slipping back into her modest dress. Her blue eyes then zeroed in on her. "Do you really think you’re still in control, human?"

Panic crept through her veins, but she refused to let it seize her. Instead, she rushed to her door. Whether she planned she to show her it or use it herself, she wasn’t sure. Soon, neither mattered when she discovered it locked. The woman cursed, fiddling with the lock furiously. It refused to move, effectively jammed.

Frustrated, she beat the ivory door. “Damn!” she hissed to herself.

There was little doubt who was responsible.

"There is no escape, sweet rabbit," Krista’s voice claimed sweetly behind her, suddenly so close that she jumped, whirling to face the demented girl. "You’re trapped, trapped under the wolf’s paw. All you can do is wait for its jaws to close on your fragile life."

Ymir knew Krista was right. What could she do against a vampire? She was cornered, like an animal. And she would die like one, to satisfy her hunter’s hunger. Tears of terror stung her amber eyes.

Then she spotted her cell phone, on the nearby end table. Her captor must have took it, especially if a certain half-pint had been as worried as he had sounded. Desperate, she grasped hope, no matter how foolish.

A pair of slight hands cupped her face. “Don’t be sad, darling. I promise it’ll only hurt at first. Then it’s almost peaceful,” the vampire cooed, attempting to comfort her fearful victim.

It was a futile effort. The human was afraid, but she wasn’t about to roll over and surrender. As much as she loved the blonde, she didn’t love her enough to willingly die for her, not like this. The other woman, however, didn’t need to know that, not yet.

Chest tight with anxiety, Ymir feigned acceptance. She visibly relaxed her tense body and softened her gaze. Looking up at her with similar tenderness, it appeared that Krista was more than eager to believe she would submit.

It almost pained her to do this.

Movement quick, the brunette grasped her delicate arm and used her strength to overpower her smaller frame. She forced her around sharply and shoved her away from her. Thrown off guard, she only exclaimed in surprise before she collapsed to the carpet near the bed.

The human didn’t wait. No sooner than the girl left her hold, she was snatching up her phone. The door, just as she had hoped, opened easily with the vampire’s concentration broken, and she was through it in a flash. The aggravated snarl that left Krista easily gave her further reason to run for her life.

Panting, the college student fumbled to turn on her cell as she hurried through the hall, chanting breathless encouragements to the device. It seemed, to her frantic mind, to work, for it was just about up and running by the time she reached the living room.

Ten plus missed calls displayed on the screen, and she knew exactly who they were from. Connie was redialed in a heartbeat, with the front door in sight. He then became the subject of her new mantra, as she pleaded him to answer.

Ymir’s hope died, however, when she reached her supposed portal of escape. Its condition mirrored the one to her room. The knob refused to turn, nor would the locks budge. She was trapped, in her own apartment.

Despair slowly consumed her and she pounded the wood helplessly. A small sob escaped her as she allowed herself to slide to the floor. The woman trembled, fighting down tears.

"Hello? Ymir, is that you?" a voice resonated from her hand.

Relieved but desperate, the brunette hastily brought her phone up to her ear. “Connie…! Please…you have to-!”

A hand seized her wrist, painfully tight, and forced her to drop the device. “Oh my…We can’t be having any company…” Krista chided sweetly before addressing the boy on the other end. “Oh hello. Don’t mind Ymir. She accidentally called you. Sorry for the disturbance. Good night.”

Ymir sobbed again, this time in defeat, and wondered if he had heard her. She could watch as the vampiress hung up on her last hope. Slumped against the door, she felt so small with the other looming over her.

In the dim lighting of her home, her hunter reminded her of an angel of death, so beautiful with a dark aura. Lightning lit up the room briefly, though it was faint now, having long since passed, much like her hope. It showed the sadness hidden behind her guest’s unfeeling expression.

"You were so close. Poor thing. Though I would’ve hunted you down either way." Krista then reached down to force her to her feet. She didn’t let go. "Now come."

The vampiress tugged her victim back towards her bedroom. This time, panic set in and Ymir struggled with abandon, yelling, pleading, twisting, but to no avail. She was powerless, as she was dragged to her certain death.

Her cries for mercy would be the last time her voice filled her apartment.

 

* * *

 

"Aren’t you overreacting?"

Connie was going overboard. Ever since Ymir had ‘misdialed’ him, he had been working up a storm. He insisted it had been no mistake, even going as far as summoning emergency services.

"You didn’t hear the desperation in her voice," her best friend growled as he led them, making a beeline for the apartment of the woman in question; she was amazed neither of them slipped on the slick concrete. "That ‘misdial’ was a call for help."

Sasha fell quiet. As much as she denied that something was wrong, it wasn’t out of disbelief. Raised in the country, she had seen her fair share, and knew the cruelty of the world well. She just couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to her dear friends.

Deep down, she knew he was right and was prepared to fight.

Within a minute or two, the pair made it to their friend’s home and hurried up the stairs. Their footsteps rang hollow with each step, echoing eerily in the quiet complex. Reaching her door, she watched as Connie contemplated knocking. Anxious, he tried the door knob instead.

Connie gasped faintly when he experienced no resistance. “It’s open…”

That alone was unsettling.

Cautiously, the college students let themselves in, wandering into a dark and silent residence. They had been in these conditions before, but this one possessed with it an ominous air. It made their hair stand on end, Sasha more than Connie.

"Ymir?" Connie whispered, hesitant to raise his voice.

Ymir was nowhere to be seen. But she was certainly heard. Chills shot up their spines as soft cries fell upon their ears. They were the cries of a struggling woman, weak and desperate.

"…Her bedroom!" he identified, voice hushed.

Taking care not to be discovered, they bolted through the hallway with care. Sasha’s breath was short in her throat and her heart raced. She dreaded the scene she would find.

"Ymir!"

No sooner than they had arrived, they were filled with alarm. In a lovely blue dress, a blonde loomed over Ymir, face buried in her neck. Eyes half-lidded yet unfocused, the brunette was fighting a losing battle, growing pale as her fists clenched the sheet.

At their cry, her attacker jumped and whirled to face them. She appeared almost ordinary, petite and cute, save for the blood trailing from the corner of her lips. Behind her, her victim clung to life, bearing two fresh puncture wounds.

"No way…" Sasha breathed, in disbelief of the creature right before her eyes.

Connie, on the other hand, scoffed bitterly, “Vampire…I was close, though I was joking,” before addressing her fiercely. “Hey! I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but your fun’s over. Get out!”

The woman at his side couldn’t help but tremble, though she was ready to offer her aid if needed. “Be careful…”

However, the vampiress wasn’t about to make this easy. Instead, she leered and flashed her bloody fangs. “I refuse to surrender my prey. She’s mine!” she snarled, protective of what was left of her.

The humans scowled. They didn’t have time for this. Ymir was no doubt fading away. Yet, they were determined to believe that they could save her.

Sasha stepped forward, a plan in mind. “We’re not asking. And neither will the ambulance on its way,” she warned dangerously. Discreetly, she pulled her ace from her pocket. “Or would you rather nurse a bullet wound?”

"Jeez, Sash!" the boy yelped, jumping away. "Could’ve warned me!"

But she wasn’t joking around; a friend’s life was at stake. “I may have been hesitant to accept the direness of this situation, but I will not hesitate to defend those dear to me. You have one more warning: Step away from Ymir and scram.”

It seemed that even the undead disliked hot lead. the predator had became nervous the moment she unveiled her handgun. Accordingly, she hissed in frustration, glancing at her struggling victim one last time.

Then, without a word, the vampire disappeared, slipping past them as nothing but a blur.

Triumphant, the woman tucked her weapon away. However, they now had a more pressing matter at hand and they tended to it in earnest. Connie was the first to rush to Ymir while Sasha gingerly followed.

The shaven-headed boy supported the impassive woman’s shoulders and head; she gasped feebly when moved. “Hey…It’s okay. We’re here,” he consoled softly.

Solemnly, Sasha watched from over his shoulder. Ymir looked so frail now, unwell and wan. She stared up at them with dimmed eyes, her brown hair free about her.

"…Connie…Sasha…? Is…that you?" she questioned, voice barely a whisper as she lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

Behind Connie, the brunette had to choke back tears. It was unspoken, but both knew the bitter truth. Without critical medical attention…they would surely lose her.

"Yeah, but do me a favor," Connie answered, fighting off his own urge to cry. "Stay with us, okay? Just hang in there. Help is coming."

Ymir dropped her arm slowly. “But…I’m…so tired.”

Desperate, the boy grabbed that same hand, gripping it firmly. “Don’t talk like that! I know you, Ymir. You’re strong; you’ll pull through this,” he argued passionately. “Please…don’t let the darkness take you.”

She didn’t answer at first, morosely quiet, but she spoke up suddenly once more. “…I feel like such a fool,” the woman admitted. “Even though…there was no chance…that I could’ve escaped her.”

"Yours was an act of compassion. There is no shame in that," Sasha declared delicately.

"So…" Connie began with a hint of mischief. "Did you score?"

Sasha could hardly believe her roommate’s timing. “Connie!” she scolded.

To her surprise, Ymir only chuckled. “You could say that…” she remarked wryly, making him grin.

"That a girl.."

The dose of humor succeeded in taking the edge off, but just barely.

Connie brushed a stray strand of hair from her pale face. “You’ll pull through…I know you will…” he muttered, more to himself than the half-dead woman before him.

Outside, an ambulance wailed.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasha was the one who carried their dying friend to the emergency vehicle. It was a surreal experience, having Ymir, so delicate, in her arms, with a white stretcher waiting. She prayed that this was all but a dream, but knew this was all too real.

She laid the other woman down gently as Connie brought the medics up to speed. It was so unsettling, seeing her friend like this, and watching the medical technicians ease her up into their vehicle. The brunette was practically in a daze, a daze that was pierced by their orders.

"We have a young woman with severe blood loss, but no visible injuries. Prepare a blood transfusion, stat!"

A hand tugged at her wrist. “Come on! They said we could ride with her!” Connie urged, full of anxious energy.

With time ticking, the pair wasted no time in hoping onboard. Inside, they found Ymir had already been fitted with an oxygen mask and heart monitor. The latter depicted peace, for now.

The back doors slammed shut.

"Wait! Where’s Ymir’s hairclip?" Sasha gasped, realizing in her cushioned bench.

"Now of all times?" Connie complained, somewhat irritated.

"But she’s rarely without it. You know it’s special to her…"

She expected the boy to chide her further. “Sasha…I think I found it…” Instead, he pointed shakily out the window.

Following his finger, the young woman discovered the vampiress seeing them off from the apartments. Her cold smile was one of grim satisfaction. And in her hand, she clutched a token from her latest victim, a hairclip of burgundy and gold.

She didn’t steal their attention for long. An alarm rang out, jolting them back to the crisis at hand. Ymir’s heart monitor was flashing, her pulse dropping.

"Her heart’s stopping! We’re losing her!"

"Please no…" Sasha whispered, distraught.

Connie held her as she broke down into sobs. They already knew. They had been too late. They could only watch as their childhood friend was declared deceased.

They may have rescued her meal, but her love was a strong one. They failed to take Ymir from her. Now, she was Krista’s, even in death.

 _Hers_.

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Like mentioned in the first chapter, this is a vampire AU I planned and eventually wrote for fun, out of curiosity of what I could come up with for them for this type of overused AU. Krista's vampire self is based much off of how she carries herself. (If you've read this far, you must not mind spoilers or have already read the manga) She wants others to believe she is innocent and selfless, while she still hides a grave, darker side to herself.
> 
> I have a Ymir version (where she is basically the opposite of Krista's), which would be much longer, but unfortunately I don't think it will be written anytime soon.


End file.
